Coeurs enchainés
by Clarisse972
Summary: Deux semaines après avoir mis fin au règne de Ravenna, Blanche-Neige épouse William dans la suite logique des choses avant de se rendre compte que son cœur est déjà lié au Chasseur. Ils sont tous les trois confrontés à leurs obligations les forçant à faire un choix douloureux. Mini-fic en 5 parties déjà écrites. Pov des trois protagonistes principaux.
1. PARTIE 1

Relecture Brynamon.

J'ai eu enfin le courage de me lancer dans l'écriture d'une suite de Blanche-neige et le Chasseur grâce aux encouragements de ma moitié qui en avait marre de me voir toujours agacée par la fin du film. J'aime tellement ce film, j'avais peur de ne pas savoir recréer son ambiance si particulière. C'est peut-être le cas mais au moins j'aurai essayé et je n'aurai pas de regret.

Je ne suis pas en capacité de faire une fic, donc je tente un OS en cinq parties (déjà écrites) ou disons alors que c'est une mini-fic.

Bien sûr les persos et l'histoire originale ne sont pas ma propriété.

Pour mes lecteurs habituels, merci de me suivre.

Pour les nouveaux, bienvenue.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**PARTIE 1**

* * *

Deux semaines après la victoire.

Il était là face à moi, devant le Saint-homme qui nous unissait dans les liens sacrés du mariage. J'étais face à William qui me contemplait, serein. Cela me conforta dans mon bien-être. Je m'unissais à mon ami dans la suite logique des choses, supportant mon destin avec sagesse, sans crainte. Les paroles du Saint-homme me parvenaient dans un brouillard, je n'y accordais pas tellement d'importance alors que j'aurais dû. Je sus qu'il était temps de concrétiser notre union quand mes sujets suspendirent leur souffle, nous nous embrassâmes sous leurs acclamations enjouées. Un baiser chaste et au goût étrange.

Nous étions unis par Dieu.

Le poids de mon alliance me surprit. Elle reflétait le poids subit sur mes épaules. Un poids qui venait de s'alourdir alors que cela aurait dû être l'inverse. Mais pourquoi étais-je soudainement anxieuse ? Nous fîmes face à la cour, qui nous bénissait à leur tour nous souhaitant bonheur et enfants.

Des enfants…

Je déglutis, parcourant la salle à la recherche de celui qui pourrait relativiser tout cela. Greta me fit signe, Muir, toujours serein, semblait moins enthousiaste ce qui n'était pas le cas de mes autres amis qui jubilaient, mais le Chasseur, lui, n'était pas là. Mon bonheur s'en trouva terni. Pourquoi n'était-il pas là en ce jour si spécial ?

Nous ne nous étions pas vus beaucoup depuis ces deux dernières semaines. J'étais très occupée dans mes nouvelles fonctions de Reine. Je l'apercevais par à-coup comme une ombre rassurante et protectrice mais jamais il ne m'avait adressé la parole même après mon couronnement. Il se sentait mis à l'écart, je l'avais bien compris et je m'en voulus de ne pas avoir remédié à ce sentiment infondé. Mais il y avait eu tant de choses à faire et à préparer…

Le couronnement de William se fit dans la continuité du mariage. Cela fut bref, à sa demande. Mais la foule l'acclama néanmoins avec ferveur, me confortant dans mon choix. Il chercha dans mes yeux mon approbation, s'embellit de fierté et d'un bonheur sincère en caressant ce symbole royal qui avait été confectionné au moment même où nous avions annoncé nos brèves fiançailles. Il me tira ensuite par la main, je suivis mon époux, élégant, divinement royal. Il allait désormais régner à mes côtés. Je lui faisais confiance pour aller dans le sens que je souhaitais car nous étions similaires dans certaines de nos convictions. Et nos valeurs étaient les mêmes.

Nous pénétrâmes dans la salle de réception, il nous dirigea vers le centre, et nous attendîmes. La musique s'éleva brusquement, lente et sinueuse. Il fit le premier pas, me guidant dans notre première danse, je le laissai me diriger, l'esprit tourné ailleurs. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi son absence me faisant tant de peine car après tout ce que nous avions traversé, je pensais…en fait oui, qu'est-ce que je pensais réellement ?

Cependant, je ne voulais pas entrer dans des introspections inappropriées. Je désirais profiter de ces instants uniques qui annonçaient une nouvelle vie. William m'appela doucement. Il cherchait mon attention. Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire auquel il répondit de la même manière. Il n'avait pas changé, il représentait la pureté de ce monde. Il était impossible de ne pas l'aimer.

La journée se déroula sans autre anicroche. J'étais de nouveau entourée de bien-être. Confiante en notre vie future. La noirceur de ma vie était loin, je tendais vers une lumière bienfaitrice qui me montrerait le chemin pour restaurer mon royaume. Et à deux tout serait plus facile.

Le Duc Hammond nous fit part de son immense bonheur et de tous ses vœux. Il étreignit son fils sans se soucier de ce qui l'entourait. Il paraissait soulagé d'un fardeau. Il se pencha vers moi dans une révérence trop marquée. Je m'autorisai à lui donner une légère accolade. Il en fut surpris mais se reprit aussi tôt. Il demanda à son fils la permission de me faire danser. Ce qu'il lui accorda.

Dans les bras du Duc, je perdis confiance. Je cherchai William des yeux, il discutait avec l'un de ses amis qui le félicitait.

-Majesté, vous êtes resplendissante.

J'ignorai ses flatteries, aussi sincères soient-elles. Je n'étais pas à l'aise avec lui. Il représentait l'abandon et l'éloignement. Il représentait la peur et le découragement. Il représentait la faiblesse et l'insécurité. Je me sentis mal.

-Savez-vous où est Eric ?

-Qui donc, Majesté ?

Je soupirai intérieurement, nullement surprise par le fait qu'il ne connaisse pas son prénom. Je l'avais moi-même découvert par hasard en surprenant une conversation graveleuse des servantes à son sujet.

-Le Chasseur.

-Oh, et bien…

Je n'aimais pas le ton, ni ses sourcils en circonflexes.

-Je ne sais pas non. Mais je peux me renseigner.

Une aura fit porter mon regard vers le fond de la salle, il était là sous la voûte…

-Pardonnez-moi, dis-je au Duc en le lâchant sans cérémonie.

Je voulais m'approcher de cette aura attractive mais William me barra la route, heureux de me retrouver.

-C'était long sans toi. Heureusement que c'est mon père sinon je l'aurais provoqué en duel pour m'avoir privé de ta présence si longuement.

Je tentai un écart mais il n'était déjà plus là.

-Blanche ?

-Oui ?

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non. Tout va bien, puisque tu es là.

C'était vrai (en partie, me murmura ma conscience). Il en fut satisfait et me ramena au centre de la salle.

Je commençai à avoir chaud dans cette robe lourde. Une robe blanche, au décolleté carré et sobre, aux manches longues et étroites, atrocement serrée à la taille. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la complainte.

Plus le soir arrivait, plus mon appréhension grandissait. J'allais me retrouver seule avec William entre les draps neufs de notre lit royal confectionné par le meilleur charpentier du royaume en un temps imbattable. William avait fait toutes ces démarches, il voulait que tout soit parfait, il voulait mon bonheur, et se hâtait de me le démontrer chaque jour.

Alors que chacun se restaurait et buvait sans compter, je fus entrainée loin d'eux par mon époux qui exigea que les festivités continuent.

-Où allons-nous William ?

-Nous rejoignons nos appartements.

Mon cœur bondit, s'emballa puis se rétracta. La sensation fut douloureuse. Dans l'escalier menant aux étages royaux, il fixait les marches, je le connaissais suffisamment pour comprendre qu'il était aussi anxieux que moi. Les gardes en arrière se faisaient discrets mais nous incommodaient réellement. Devant la porte, il hésita, me jeta un coup d'œil mais je fus trop lâche pour l'intercepter. Il poussa alors la lourde porte ouvragée. Je découvris pour la première fois notre sanctuaire. Une pièce orangée, aux rideaux fluides d'un brun doux et aux sols dans le même ton. Les meubles étaient blancs, un blanc étrange mais agréable. Je fis le tour, laissant glisser mes doigts sur le travail parfait réalisé par le charpentier et ses œuvriers.

-Qui a décidé de ces couleurs ?

-Moi. Tu n'aimes pas ?

-C'est parfait, affirmai-je en me tournant vers lui, moins tendue.

Il se détendit aussi.

-Par contre c'est Greta qui a orné la pièce.

J'appréciai sa franchise, me délecta du bon goût de mon amie car Greta était devenue mon amie la plus proche. Hormis le Chasseur. Je fis un geste pour l'effacer de ma tête. Je ne voulais pas être triste de nouveau. Je remarquai le miroir en pied, devant, je me trouvai inhabituelle ou plutôt je ne me retrouvai pas. J'avais été privée de mon image si longtemps. William apparut dans le reflet, m'entoura de ses bras avec délicatesse. Sa joue se colla à la mienne, nous étions semblables : la peau pâle, les cheveux noirs, les yeux bleus, les lèvres rose foncée. Trop semblables ? Ce que je saisissais dans ses iris n'apparaissait pas dans les miens. J'en fus troublée. Il se troubla à son tour mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il recula, retira sa couronne, commença à défaire son costume. Je le regardai faire, à travers la glace, hypnotisée. Il déposait chaque habit et revenait au même endroit.

J'eus un choc en découvrant son torse imberbe, j'étais immobile, gênée en fait. Mais à quoi pensais-je donc ? Il était mon ami de toujours et maintenant tout cela devait changer et je ne le voulais pas. Il avançait vers moi pour m'aider voyant que je ne bougeais pas.

-Attends, suppliai-je.

Il eut alors un voile d'inquiétude qu'il ne camoufla pas assez vite.

-Tu ne veux pas ?

-Je suis fatiguée, bafouillai-je, et si nous nous contentions de dormir juste ce soir.

Il hésita, puis me retourna vers lui et se pressa contre moi sans insanité, m'embrassant avec plus d'intensité mais je ne répondis pas. Ce contact ne me parlait pas, ne m'émouvait pas comme je m'y attendais. Il le remarqua, soupira, et se détourna.

-Faisons comme bon te semble, comme d'habitude.

Je n'aimais pas cette pique. Il s'en rendit compte, je le savais mais il ne rajouta rien. Il y eut un vide monstrueux entre nous. Je m'envolai vers la sortie de la chambre pour appeler une des filles toujours en faction (avec les gardes) là où je me trouvais dans l'éventualité que je puisse avoir besoin d'aide.

Il y eut des murmures. Il y avait des convives qui guettaient dans l'escalier, je me crispai. En fait, chacun attendait que nous consommions notre union et voulait en être témoin. Le Duc en faisait partie. Je l'appelai sèchement, il se faufila, se hâtant et se posta devant moi, perplexe :

-Oui votre Majesté.

-J'aimerais un peu d'intimité.

-Mais, Majesté c'est la coutume.

-Pardon ?

-Nous devons être témoin de la validation de votre mariage.

Je rougis de colère, de gêne et de honte.

-Non ! Dorénavant cette tradition est abolie. Je vous somme de tous les renvoyer chez eux !

Il pâlit.

-Il y a un problème avec mon fils, Majesté ?

-Non, entendis-je William derrière moi.

Il avait revêtu un peignoir en soie.

-Nous voulons faire ce que nous avons à faire tout seul sans témoin, abonda-t-il dans mon sens.

Je le remerciai mentalement de cette intervention implacable qui ne laissait rien à redire.

-Maintenant laissez-nous !

Il me tira en arrière et referma la porte.

-Je vais t'aider à ôter cette satanée robe et ensuite allons dormir !

Il était en colère, je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi :

-Pardonne-moi mon ami.

-Je suis ton époux, rectifia-t-il.

Oui c'est vrai. Je ne réalisai que maintenant ce que cela voulait dire. Et je me sentis très lourde et la robe n'y était pour rien.

A mesure qu'il me découvrait, je me raidissais. Il me laissa procéder au reste de mon déshabillage et me montra la robe de nuit satinée posée sur le lit, dans les tons bleutés rappelant ses yeux. Des yeux tristes et désappointés. Il défit son peignoir, ôta son pantalon et se glissa entre les draps. Allait-il dormir à moitié nu ?

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, je pris place à ses cotés, raide comme un piquet et plongée dans la confusion. Je cherchai sa main comme à mon habitude, il m'accorda ce contact mais resta dos à moi. Il s'endormit ainsi. Je refoulai toutes mes angoisses, il serait assez tôt demain pour y faire face. Je l'écoutai respirer et m'endormis à mon tour en espérant trouver une solution à mon état d'angoisse.

_Je rêvai d'une pièce, d'une voix, une voix familière et douloureusement triste. Cette voix m'enveloppait, m'appelait, me reprochait de ne pas être là. Pourquoi je ne pouvais être là ? Je voulais être là pour cette voix, la voix d'un homme irrémédiablement épris. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je voir son visage ? Se cachait-il ? Il avait besoin de moi et moi de lui. Nous étions destinés. Je le sus dès qu'il m'embrassa. _

Je rouvris les yeux, il faisait clair dans la chambre, grâce à la lune. Je pris le temps d'observer le visage de William maintenant tourné vers moi. Son bras sur moi. Mais il ne se passa rien. Qu'est-ce que je cherchais ? Je me redressai sans me poser de question, me libérant de son étreinte et sortis de ma chambre, les gardes dormaient. Tant mieux…

Ou tant pis ?

Je courus, pieds-nus le long des dédales de couloirs glacés et descendis de deux étages par l'escalier secondaire utilisé par le personnel. Je me faufilai parmi les autres couloirs et trouvai la pièce que je cherchai : elle était la plus reculée, la plus petite et la plus sombre. C'était la chambre du Chasseur. Je toquai doucement, réprimant mes craintes. Il ouvrit presque aussi sec, habillé et muni de sa hache. Son regard vert bouteille franc et direct me remua violemment. Tout mon être bouillonna, voulant tendre vers lui. La stupeur s'étala sur ses traits et sûrement sur les miens.

-Blanche-Neige ?

Jamais il ne m'avait appelé autrement.

-Où vas-tu ? Articulai-je.

-Je venais prendre ma garde auprès de vos appartements comme tous les soirs.

-En pleine nuit ?

-D'habitude, j'arrive plus tôt mais…

Il évita mon regard. Je devinai très bien ce qui l'avait retardé. Et je vis beaucoup de chagrin en lui. En étais-je à l'origine ? Ou étais-je trop présomptueuse ?

Difficile à dire. Cela m'aida dans ma quête.

-J'ai besoin de savoir une chose Eric.

Il tressaillit, exprima mille émotions puis se renferma. Je m'enlisais à mesure que je prenais conscience de certaines choses. Il attendit, me laissant me débattre dans ma tentative de trouver les mots justes.

-Es-tu à l'origine de mon réveil ?

Il se décomposa, franchit le seuil de sa chambre et ferma la porte d'un coup sec qui résonna dans le couloir.

-Quelle importance ? Murmura-t-il, affreusement meurtri.

Il fixa mon alliance avec écœurement. Cette sonorité douloureuse correspondait aux réminiscences de mon rêve. Ma bouche se dessécha, je restai muette, le contemplant d'un œil neuf et effarée. Je connaissais pourtant chaque détail de son visage marqué par la vie, marqué par l'alcool et la douleur mais il m'apparut différemment. Et cela me fit peur.

-C'est important pour moi, je dois savoir.

Il me sonda avec la rudesse qui le caractérisait. Il élimina toute chaleur, toute douceur dans sa voix, supprimant l'affection fraternelle qu'il m'avait montrée jadis.

-Je ne suis en rien lié à votre réveil.

* * *

La suite dans une semaine.


	2. PARTIE 2

Relecture Brynamon.

J'espère que la première partie vous a plu. La suite du point de vue d'Eric.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**PARTIE 2**

* * *

Quelques heures plus tôt

J'étais debout, très loin sous la voûte de la salle de réception. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû venir mais mes pas me portèrent ici inexorablement, avec cette impression étrange qu'elle me cherchait. Effectivement, j'étais à peine là, que son regard se porta sur moi. Ce fut comme si nous étions seuls, je ne pouvais me détourner d'elle, attendant qu'elle accoure vers moi comme elle semblait prête à le faire. J'étais si bouleversé, j'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras et partir loin d'ici dans un endroit où je ne serai pas la risée de tout le royaume car je le savais, j'étais sujet à beaucoup de moqueries. Et pour cause, il était si évident que j'aimais la Reine et j'avais espéré que ce serait réciproque. Et cet espoir m'avait fait souffrir pendant des jours alors qu'elle s'éloignait de moi pour être avec « son » Prince.

Celui-ci lui coupa la route, m'empêchant de concrétiser mon rêve insensé. Je me détournai avec brusquerie pour repartir d'où je venais, le cœur en lambeau. Bate me héla mais je l'ignorai. Je croisai quelques servantes, elles me toisèrent avec dégoût. Qu'importe ! Je n'en avais rien à faire d'elles, ni de personne d'ailleurs. J'étais ce que j'étais, ce que j'avais toujours été. Je dénotais dans cet univers. Mes habits, mon allure, mon langage, tout contrastait avec la clarté retrouvée du château. Un château en pleine réfection.

Je n'avais pu assister à leur union, cela avait été au-dessus de mes forces. J'avais réalisé tardivement qu'ils allaient se marier même si c'était dans l'ordre des choses, que je ne faisais pas partie de ce monde et que je devais m'en aller. Sauf qu'elle m'avait demandé de rester.

-En quel honneur ? Lui avais-je demandé.

-J'ai confiance en toi, toi seul peux me protéger.

Ses yeux bleus, limpides comme l'eau claire, m'avait confirmé ce qu'elle disait. Ma poitrine s'était gonflée de fierté et de bien-être.

-Et William ?

Elle n'avait pas répondu car il approchait. Elle s'en était encore sortie, et je n'avais pas eu mes réponses. William était toujours là, ne me laissant jamais la possibilité de parler à Blanche-Neige. Elle en était contrariée aussi, ou alors était-ce ce que je voulais croire ? J'avais senti son regard lourd sur mon dos tandis que je m'éloignais. Savait-il quelque chose ? Assurément. Il n'était pas stupide et je cachais mal mes sentiments. Il fallait que cela change. Je m'étais alors évertuer à rester loin d'elle. Mais j'avais entendu les servantes confirmer leur union et là mon cœur s'était brisé d'une manière définitive. J'avais erré dans le château, j'avais été en chasse, j'avais été en repérage pour assurer la protection du château mais cela n'avait pas suffit.

J'avais recommencé à boire. Je me méprisais d'une manière telle que je ne voulais plus exister. Pourtant je le devais car elle, elle voulait que je la protège et je devais supporter cette responsabilité pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Quitte à mourir autant que ce soit en la défendant. Depuis, chaque nuit je montais la garde au côté des autres gardes qui roupillaient.

Elle était toujours seule dans sa chambre, ne voulait personne pour la veiller. Quelques fois, j'étais entré, je l'avais regardée dormir longuement, douloureusement émerveillé par la douceur de ses traits parsemés de taches de rousseur. Elle était souvent agitée mais je n'avais osé la toucher de peur de la réveiller et qu'elle se révolte de ma présence malvenue dans sa chambre.

Sa chambre désormais avait changé. Elle se situait quelques mètres plus au centre. J'avais aperçu les travaux du charpentier, si je m'étais écouté, j'aurais pris ma hache pour tout détruire. Mais à quoi cela m'aurait avancé ? A diminuer ma douleur ? Rien ne pouvait la diminuer…

Elle était partout à la fois, glissant autour de moi sans que je la voie réellement. Elle avait réglé de nombreuses choses urgentes. Le Duc Hammond lui servait de guide mais elle s'en méfiait, comme je me méfiais de lui aussi. D'ailleurs, il m'avait à l'œil, il savait que je le surveillais. Il m'avait envoyé très loin dès qu'il le pouvait. J'aurais dû le haïr mais au contraire je l'avais remercié mentalement de m'éviter toutes ses tortures. Ce fut un soulagement salvateur.

Mais à chaque retour, elle était là pour m'accueillir, l'angoisse se dissipait sur son visage et le sourire qu'elle me dédiait était comme une lame chauffée au fer rouge qui me fendait le cœur. Je ne pouvais lui rendre son sourire, et elle affichait systématiquement de la peine. J'étais égoïste d'être heureux qu'elle ressente cette peine mais c'était la preuve que j'existais à ses yeux et qu'elle me considérait comme un proche.

Je ne sus comment j'arrivai devant la porte de ma chambre, un coin sombre attribué par le Duc. Cela aurait pu me vexer mais j'avais besoin de cette atmosphère lugubre qui me protégeait de mes pensées, anéantissant mes rêves. Dans ma chambre, je bus plus que de raison, refoulant son image dans les bras de son mari, se déshabillant et consommant leur mariage. Je m'essuyai les yeux pour effacer ce cauchemar. Assis sur le bord de mon lit, je fixais le sol sans discontinuer. Les choses s'embrouillèrent, ma vision devint floue. Je finis par m'allonger et par m'assoupir.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, il était tard. Ma bougie avait bientôt fini de se consumer. J'avais mal au crâne, je me redressai avec du mal, cherchant à rejoindre la réalité. J'avais une chose à faire mais laquelle ? Je me trainai jusque dans ma salle d'eau. Je me passai un coup d'eau fraiche sur le visage, me rinçai soigneusement la bouche, trop pâteuse à cause de cet excès d'alcool. Face à mon reflet, je me sentis hargneux : j'étais mal rasé, j'accusai quelques rides, paraissant plus vieux que mon âge, mes cheveux étaient ternes, sans forme, mes yeux étaient vides, dénués de vie, je ne ressemblais à rien. Jusqu'à maintenant je m'en fichais mais aujourd'hui…

-Tu n'es qu'un misérable alcoolique, comment veux-tu qu'elle ait la moindre envie d'être près de toi ! Tu as manqué ta chance !

En avais-je seulement eu une ? J'avais manqué de confiance et elle avait dû le remarquer. Il lui fallait quelqu'un de fort près d'elle et non un rebut du royaume. Je me morigénais sans relâche comme chaque soir pour m'aider à affronter la dureté de cette vie sans futur.

-Reprends-toi pardi !

Je m'épongeai le visage, me rappelai que je devais monter la garde près du couple royal, mon estomac vide menaçait de régurgiter ce qu'il n'avait pas. Je respirai longuement puis me redressai. Il était temps d'affronter mes démons. Je réajustai mes habits, saisis ma hache quand l'on frappa à ma porte. Qui pouvait venir à cette heure ?

Devant le visage de celle qui hantait ma vie, je restai saisi de stupeur. Elle était devant moi, naturelle, à peine vêtue. Ce fut le plus beau spectacle qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Mais tout fut vite balayé par ses questions. Des questions auxquelles je ne voulais pas répondre, parce que je n'avais pas la réponse et que même si j'espérais être l'auteur de son réveil, cela n'avait pas d'importance de toute façon.

-Je ne suis pas à l'origine de votre réveil.

-Pourquoi me mens-tu Eric ?

L'entendre prononcer de nouveau mon prénom si naturellement me retourna encore les tripes. J'y décelai cette fois des intonations affectives.

-Je ne vous mens pas Blanche-Neige.

-Nous sommes amis, nous pouvons tout nous dire, souffla-t-elle, perturbée.

-Nous ne sommes pas amis ! Sifflai-je.

Elle devint pale. L'avais-je blessée ?

-Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ? Continuai-je. Qu'est-ce que cela vous apporterait ?

-Je veux connaitre la vérité.

-Quelle vérité ? Vous êtes mariée à votre vérité ! M'exclamai-je avec amertume.

Elle plissa les lèvres, me détaillant avec intensité et reproche. Je me rendurcis encore plus, effrayé par le précipice devant moi.

-Tu veux dire que c'est William qui m'a embrassée ?

J'aurais dû mentir, mais elle l'aurait su.

-Je ne veux rien dire de particulier, je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

Comment était-elle au courant ? Comment savait-elle ce qui s'était passé dans cette pièce ?

Elle avança vers moi brusquement. Sa proximité me coupa tous mes moyens, j'en lâchai ma hache.

-Je le saurais si c'était lui. Je le saurais, insista-t-elle. Mais ce n'est pas lui…

Elle attacha ses yeux bleus aux miens, des yeux inquisiteurs. Mon cœur martelait sans répit. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Ou je ne voulais pas comprendre. L'espoir rendait malheureux, je le repoussai donc pour ne pas m'y jeter tête la première. J'en avais assez, je ne voulais plus souffrir.

-… c'est toi.

La certitude émanait d'elle, me déconcertant. Je respirai fort, incapable de me maitriser tandis qu'elle élevait ses mains tremblantes vers mon visage pour l'encercler. Elle se hissait déjà vers moi, malgré mes protestations ridiculement inutiles tant je voulais qu'elle parvienne à ses fins. Je sentais le danger, je sentais que tout irait mal si elle aboutissait mais comment refuser ce à quoi j'aspirais depuis tant de temps. J'avais les bras ballants, je fermai les yeux pour ne plus voir les siens si proches. Il y eut un simple effleurement et tout mon être s'envola, oubliant le reste du monde. Elle recula, je rouvris les yeux, elle voguait entre émerveillement et désarroi. Elle refit un essai, plus poussé et plus long, me plongeant cette fois dans des eaux vertigineuses et tourbillonnantes.

Puis il y eut un cri, puis un autre et enfin, un enchainement de hurlements d'alerte, je me ré-ancrai dans la réalité. Elle-même s'écarta au même moment, confuse, émue, angoissée :

-Il me cherche ! Me dit-elle comme si je ne savais pas qu'elle était à l'origine de ce chambardement.

Le château s'était mis au branle-bas de combat.

-Partez ! Lui ordonnai-je.

-Je…

Elle hésitait, voulant me dire je ne sais quoi.

-Partez ! Insistai-je.

Je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau, si on la trouvait ici avec moi, en robe de nuit. Et je ne donnais pas cher de sa réputation. Et je ne voulais lui nuire en rien. Jamais.

Elle s'élança dans le couloir sombre, ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers moi dans une brève halte. Cet air qu'elle afficha me comprima le cœur. Regrettait-elle ? M'en voulait-elle ? Cette idée me dévasta.

Je lui en voulus, il avait fallu qu'elle remue, qu'elle fouine, qu'elle creuse. Dans quel but ? Elle venait d'épouser son ami de toujours, le fils du Duc. Une personne la connaissant parfaitement. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Elle l'aimait forcément, j'avais été témoin de signes d'affection manifeste entre eux deux. Blanche-Neige n'était pas démonstrative et pourtant avec lui cela coulait de source, elle se le permettait sans retenu.

J'étais tétanisé, encore engourdi par ce qu'elle avait osé. Les cris persistaient, pourquoi ? Je me secouai et avançai en courant pour atteindre l'escalier central. Je voulus remonter l'escalier mais le passage était impossible, trop d'hommes s'amassaient devant moi. Je m'agaçai, j'étais inquiet et cela me rendait irascible. Je forçai brutalement le passage, guidé par la voix de William qui s'élevait au dessus des autres résonnant contre les parois du château. Je n'eus pas besoin d'avancer plus, il avait enfin aperçut Blanche-Neige qui était arrivée de je ne sais où. Il renvoya tout le monde non sans l'avoir réprimandée. Je les vis enfin, alors que j'étais en partie camouflé en bas dans la pénombre du recoin du premier étage, il avait apposé son peignoir sur elle et l'enveloppa de ses bras. Il était soulagé, lui déversait un flot de paroles, elle par contre…

Ses yeux se tournèrent, me prirent au vol, me bouleversèrent tant ils étaient malheureux. Je sus que j'étais la cause de son chagrin. Je sus aussi à ce moment là qu'elle partageait mes sentiments. Elle se détourna aussi vite, mais j'eus le temps de voir ses larmes.

Une chose m'apparut clairement : j'allais devoir partir. Et cette constatation m'envoya par terre, sans même me laisser le temps de me défendre. J'étais anéanti, condamné à l'exil, condamné à vivre sans elle donc condamné à mourir.

Dans ma chambre, je pris quelques affaires que j'enfonçai dans un sac avec brutalité. Je le mis en bandoulière, pris ma gourde ( je devais récupérer de quoi boire en cuisine) et quittai la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

J'étais heureux de ne croiser personne, la cuisine recelait de bonnes choses mais je ne voulais rien d'autre que de l'alcool. Un truc fort qui m'aiderait à oublier.

-Vous croyez vraiment que cela vous aidera ?

Je sursautai, je n'avais pas entendu William arriver.

-Où croyez-vous partir en pleine nuit ?

-Loin d'ici.

Je ne pus lui faire face.

-En abandonnant votre Reine !

-Je ne l'abandonne pas, je…

-Tournez-vous pour me répondre !

-Pourquoi le ferai-je ?

-Parce que je vous le demande, me pria-t-il.

Le ton employé me décida finalement à lui faire face.

* * *

Alors vos pronostiques ?

La suite dans une semaine.


	3. PARTIE 3

Relecture Brynamon.

Une troisième partie du point de vue de William. Elle fut difficile à écrire (car je connais peu le personnage ou je le cerne moins bien, je ne sais pas) mais nécessaire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**PARTIE 3**

* * *

Dans la cuisine principale.

Le Chasseur me fit face, je me retranchai derrière ma carapace. Sa façon d'être était particulière, brutale, si directe. Il émanait de lui une force brute qui me mettait face à ma propre faiblesse. Et je n'aimais pas cela. Il me dévisageait avec rancœur, une rancœur qu'il n'essayait même pas de cacher.

-Je n'abandonne pas Blanche-neige, je fais ce que je dois faire, siffla-t-il.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Je me raidis dans l'attente de sa réponse qui se fit attendre.

J'étais descendu à sa recherche après avoir mis Blanche au lit. Elle avait exprimé un chagrin subit que je n'avais pas compris. Jusqu'à ce que je vois le Chasseur partir en se faufilant parmi les gardes. Je n'étais pas aveugle, je connaissais ses sentiments pour elle. Ils étaient présents depuis longtemps avant même la bataille. J'avais perçu ce lien entre eux et j'avais mis ça sur le compte des épreuves traversées ensemble. Elle s'appuyait sur lui, cherchait sa présence sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle s'allumait quand il apparaissait dans son champ de vision. Une lumière douce et naturelle. J'avais pensé à m'effacer croyant qu'elle aussi nourrissait ces mêmes sentiments mais elle m'avait retenu par la seule force de ses convictions. Elle semblait convaincue que nous étions destinés à régner ensemble. Elle me voulait près d'elle, me donnait la main très souvent. Elle s'appuyait aussi sur moi avec confiance, me demandait conseil. J'avais alors cru que ses sentiments pour le Chasseur n'étaient finalement que le fruit de mon imagination. Et j'avais laissé les miens s'épanouir…

J'avais retrouvé la sérénité, j'avais osé la demander en mariage sous l'insistance de mon père qui précipitait un peu les choses. Quand je l'avais interrogé à ce sujet, il avait éludé, prétextant la sécurité du royaume. Elle avait accepté ma demande sans crainte. Mais il n'y avait pas eu d'effusion. J'avais tenté de lui montrer mon bonheur d'être à ses côtés en accélérant le processus de rénovation du château et de notre chambre royale, une chambre autre que celle que Ravenna avait souillée.

L'approche de notre union m'avait donné des ailes.

Cette journée avait été magnifique, le Chasseur avait eu l'élégance de ne pas venir. Et puis j'avais eu peur face à cette porte, la porte de notre chambre, la porte qui allait changer toute notre vie. L'étrangeté de la situation m'était apparue au moment où je me déshabillais devant elle. Mais j'avais nagé au-dessus, persuadé que les choses se mettraient en place naturellement. Sauf qu'elle aussi s'était aperçue de l'étrangeté de la situation et avait pris peur créant un gouffre infranchissable. Je lui en avais voulu. Je lui en voulais encore…

-La Reine n'a plus besoin de moi. Elle a suffisamment de gardes pour veiller sur elle.

Sa réponse sonnait faux.

-C'est vrai, je vous le concède. Mais ce n'est pas ce que vous sous-entendiez.

Il se tourna, commença à remplir ses gourdes d'alcool.

-Vous êtes là, lâcha-t-il enfin alors que je perdais patience. Vous êtes son époux, vous prendrez soin d'elle.

Je décelai de l'amertume, du chagrin. Cela raviva ma peur.

-J'ai toujours pris soin d'elle, mari ou pas.

Il resta silencieux. Un silence lourd. Un silence gênant.

-Elle n'acceptera pas votre départ vous le savez, avouai-je malgré moi.

Il se retourna à nouveau sans pour autant me regarder. Il fixait le sol dans l'attente de je ne sais quoi de ma part. J'étais confus. Pourquoi diable l'avais-je suivi ? Qu'est-ce que cela m'apporterait de l'obliger à rester ? Le visage de ma femme (quel mot étrange pour désigner Blanche-Neige) se mua devant moi. Je l'aimais tellement mais… devais-je agir pour son bien-être ? Oui, assurément. Sauf que ce bien-être allait créer des conflits, allait salir beaucoup de choses, allais détruire ce que je commençais à construire à ses cotés. J'étais tiraillé. Et idiot de l'être.

-Mais vous avez raison de partir, décrétai-je finalement.

Je me sentis misérable, sensation abominable. Je devais fuir celui qui m'inspirait cela. Il serra les poings.

-Si vous restez, vous lui porterez préjudice, continuai-je en me persuadant que j'étais dans mon droit et que je ne l'obligeais à rien, il avait décidé par lui-même.

Il le savait, lui aussi, qu'il causerait du tort s'il restait. Voilà l'origine de son départ précipité. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait, réalisai-je. C'était inscrit sur son visage. Je compris simultanément où elle était partie en pleine nuit. Un mélange diffus de trahison et de fatalisme me secoua brutalement.

-Elle est venue vous voir.

Le calme de ma phrase n'en résonna que plus durement. Silence de sa part, encore.

-Je vous parle !

-Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

-Cela répond à ma question, sifflai-je, colérique.

-Vous ne savez rien, rien du tout ! S'emporta-t-il, furieux, faisant volte-face puis un pas vers moi.

Nous nous faisions face avec défiance et rancune.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Que lui avez-vous dit ?

-Rien. Je ne lui ai rien dit.

Il perdit cette hargne et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il ne mentait pas, il regrettait même cet état de fait.

-Je pars dès maintenant, décréta-t-il.

Il était redevenu maitre de lui. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être impressionné par cet homme pourtant si atypique. Nous aurions pu être amis si elle n'avait pas été au milieu. Il représentait l'honneur à l'état pur. Il était homme de parole, je ne pouvais douter de sa sincérité. Il souhaitait réellement faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle. Il passa devant moi sans un mot. Je le retins par le bras. Il me toisa, surpris.

-Je trouverai un moyen d'apaiser sa peine, lui promis-je.

-Et qui apaisera la mienne ?

Il regretta ses paroles aussitôt prononcées. Il arracha son bras, évita mon regard et continua sa route. Je ne cherchai pas à le retenir. Ses pas résonnèrent lourdement et longuement avant que je ne me décide à retourner auprès de Blanche-Neige. J'étais déjà découragé à l'idée de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Heureusement elle dormait, cela me laissait un peu de répit. Je ne voyais pas comment réagir autrement. J'étais tiraillé, je voulais son bonheur mais aujourd'hui elle ne pouvait se tourner vers lui. Je ne pouvais laisser faire une telle chose. Elle ne pouvait laisser ses émotions diriger sa vie. Une vie pleine de responsabilités, une vie à donner exemple à son peuple. Elle avait encore tant de choses à faire, je la soutiendrai, nous vieillirons l'un près de l'autre quoi que cela nous coûta. Cette constatation arriva de nulle part. « Coûta » ? Pourquoi employer un tel terme ? Qu'est-ce que cela me coûtait ? Je n'eus pas envie de continuer sur cette voie.

Dans la chambre, je me glissai à ses côtés. Elle était encore crispée dans le mal-être. Mon cœur se serra. J'étais en droit de l'aimer, de la réconforter, de la protéger mais au final je pouvais le faire sans être son mari. Je l'avais toujours fait, du plus loin que je me souvienne et personne ne m'empêcherait de le faire, peu importait mon statut. Je ne comprenais pas la persistance de toutes ces interrogations. J'étais éreinté, je mis tout cela sur ce compte. Je m'endormis rapidement renvoyant mes interrogations à plus tard.

En ouvrant les yeux, je la trouvai dans un fauteuil face à la fenêtre. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

-Blanche ?

Elle tourna son visage vers moi et là ce fut le choc. Je m'émiettai sous son regard corrosif et rancunier. Un regard que je ne lui avais jamais vu, qui ne lui correspondait pas.

Je fis un bond hors du lit, j'eus nullement le temps de prendre mon peignoir. Près d'elle, je posai un genou au sol. Nous étions face à face. Je remarquai ses yeux rougis. Je levai ma main, caressai sa joue, elle détourna le regard mais ne me repoussa pas. Elle savait qu'il était parti mais comment l'avait-elle su ?

-Tu es triste ? Pourquoi ?

-Tu le sais.

Sa voix était lasse. Et oui, je le savais, mais je voulais l'entendre.

-Non, je ne sais pas. Dis-moi ce qui te chagrine.

Elle fixa l'extérieur, l'horizon, désespérément.

-Je comptais lui confier la fonction de Commandant des armées, à qui vais-je pouvoir confier cette tache ?

Elle tournait autour du pot. Volontairement ou pas. Se murait-elle dans le déni ?

-Il y a d'autres personnes compétentes pour ce grade. Comme moi.

Son visage se tourna vers moi d'un coup sec, elle était outragée. M'en voulait-elle d'insinuer que je pouvais le remplacer ?

-Tu es le roi ! Tu n'as d'autres fonctions que de régner à mes côtés !

J'y décelai une pointe de résignation. Je ne me faisais pas encore à l'idée de mon nouveau titre, encore moins de ce que cela impliquait. Elle se releva et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle se ravisa et me fit face :

-C'est toi qui lui a dit de partir ?

-Non.

Elle ne s'en attrista que plus. J'aurais dû mentir.

Elle ouvrit la porte, héla une des femmes de chambres pour que nous ayons notre petit-déjeuner dans nos quartiers. Elle revint sur le lit, s'y assit et se ferma dans un silence pesant.

OooooO

Elle donnait le change, personne n'aurait pu deviner ce qu'elle vivait. Mais moi je savais et je souffrais. Elle le voyait aussi mais n'arrivait pas à faire un pas vers moi, entourée de culpabilité. Je ne supportais pas cette ambiance. Elle n'était plus elle-même, elle n'était plus celle que j'aimais. Son visage était hanté, se voilait par à-coup.

Nous enchainions réunions, auditions de nos sujets, réorganisations de la vie du royaume. Elle faisait cela avec maestria malgré de brèves mais significatives absences où son visage s'éteignait. Elle appréciait mon règne à ses côtés, me remerciait de mes idées judicieuses et de mon sens des priorités. Elle me déléguait beaucoup, s'isolant parfois des journées entières. Je revêtais alors ma lourde couronne, nullement convaincu de ma royauté par ce simple ornement. J'arrivais à toujours expliquer ses manquements mais Greta, elle, n'était pas dupe. Elle me prit à partie :

-Sa Majesté dépérit. Il faut trouver une solution.

Elle s'était retirée aussitôt dans une révérence respectueuse mais raide sans me permettre une quelconque réplique. Elle m'en voulait.

Je retournai auprès de mes invités, contrarié.

Les jours passaient, puis les semaines. J'avais l'impression de me perdre. J'étais loin de l'idée que je me faisais du mariage. Nous ne nous embrassions jamais, et notre mariage n'était pas consommé. Je me fis plus présent près d'elle pour trouver une solution à cette impasse, l'obligeant à sortir. Elle se raviva et prit goût à nos balades à cheval. Elle chevauchait à perdre haleine, recherchant quelque chose que je tentais vainement de lui donner. Parfois elle passait une journée entière avec Muir pour lui tenir compagnie pendant que les autres nains partaient au labeur, heureux d'avoir reconstruit petit à petit leur repaire.

Nous avions réussi au moins une chose, la vie du château était bien meilleure, les villageois retrouvaient doucement foi en la reine, et en moi.

J'en étais heureux.

Les choses allaient dans le bon sens. Mon père souriait à pleine dents, il retournait régulièrement dans son propre château pour le remettre à flot.

-A ma mort, tu devras aussi t'occuper de notre territoire.

-Je le ferais, n'aies crainte père.

Quand il n'était pas là, Blanche était moins raide. Je m'étais décidé enfin à lui demander le pourquoi de cette réaction.

-Que se passe-t-il avec mon père ?

-Rien.

-Tu peux tout me dire, nous sommes…

J'allais dire « amis ». Cette relation prédominait dans notre couple.

-Il… Il m'insupporte.

Je ne sus quoi dire, effaré.

-Pardonne-moi William.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi éprouves-tu cela envers lui ?

-Il m'a abandonnée.

-Mais non.

-Si ! Il t'a emmené loin de moi, sans se retourner, te plongeant dans une horrible détresse. Je lui en veux de ce qu'il t'a infligé. Et moi, je me suis retrouvée seule, sans famille, sans amis, sans personne. J'ai vécu un enfer.

Elle ne m'avait jamais parlé de cette période même si je savais que cela avait été difficile pour elle.

-Tous ces jours, enfermée dans ce donjon à espérer qu'il revienne me chercher. Il était le plus proche ami de mon père, il aurait dû revenir !

J'étais enseveli sous ces terribles accusations qui sonnaient justes.

-Et il continue de me gâcher l'existence, rajouta-t-elle.

-De quelle manière ?

-N'est-ce pas lui qui t'a forcé la main pour me demander en mariage juste après mon couronnement ?

Choc.

-Je l'aurais fait de toute manière, bafouillai-je.

Comment le savait-elle ?

-Comment je le sais ? Devina-t-elle. Les filles parlent entre elles et sont témoins de beaucoup de conversations privées.

Mortifié, je me tus.

-Tu n'es pas impulsif, tu es pondéré, calme, patient et sage.

Cela ressemblait à des défauts dans sa bouche.

-Je sais que tu m'aurais demandé ma main un jour mais pas aussi rapidement. Et j'aurais eu le temps de me rendre compte que…

Elle s'interrompit.

-Que quoi ? Me crispai-je.

-Rien.

Elle mit fin à notre conversation, me laissant démuni.

Cette nuit là elle fut agitée, je la pris dans mes bras. Parler de sa captivité avait ravivé des souvenirs douloureux. Elle se rendormit après maints réconforts. Au levé du jour je me levais… seul !

Je fis un bond, mon peignoir enfilé, je sortis de notre chambre. Le garde sur le côté, se redressa, je l'interrogeai :

-Sa Majesté est sous bonne protection. L'un d'entre nous est avec elle où qu'elle soit.

Je courus à sa recherche, le dit-garde sur mes pas, longeant les couloirs, l'appelant doucement pour ne pas réveiller le château. Il était tôt et je ne voulais pas générer d'autres ragots. Au rez-de chaussée, je vis un garde au loin, posté devant une porte. Je le rejoignis dans ce recoin sombre tout au fond du couloir. Où étions-nous ?

-Où est la Reine ?

Le garde sursauta, se reprit, dévisagea l'autre garde avant de me répondre.

-Elle est dans cette pièce, elle ne veut pas être dérangée.

Je fis un pas de côté pour ouvrir la porte, il s'opposa.

-Sortez de mon chemin ! Tonnai-je.

Il s'écarta aussi vite, semblant se rappeler qu'il me devait aussi obéissance. Je pénétrai dans une pièce sombre, dépouillée, peu accueillante, une chambre aux vapeurs sirupeuses. Blanche dormait sur le lit inconfortable, enveloppée dans des draps grossiers. J'eus un moment de stupeur avant de me révolter en comprenant où j'étais.

Je m'assis près d'elle. Elle bougea, marmonna.

-Blanche-Neige, réveille-toi !

Je lui secouai un peu l'épaule, sèchement. Elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux et se redressa d'un bond.

-Eric ! Cria-t-elle, les yeux embrumés, plein d'espoir.

Je serrai les dents.

-Ce n'est que moi. William.

L'espoir quitta ses yeux, ternissant son regard, fissurant mon cœur. Elle se crispa :

-Qui t'a permis d'entrer ? Je veux que tu partes. Tu n'as aucune raison d'être ici.

-Et toi quelle raison as-tu d'être ici ?

-Je suis là où je veux être ! Je suis là où je me sens bien !

Elle ne cachait plus ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle venait régulièrement, compris-je aussi. La tempête faisait rage dans mon cœur, je ne pus rien exprimer de plus qu'un profond désarroi. Je ne lui procurais aucun apaisement, je n'étais d'aucun réconfort, j'étais juste un fardeau. Je ne voyais pas la solution. Je ne voyais qu'un grand mur, un obstacle infranchissable en la personne du Chasseur. Il avait beau être loin, cela ne changeait rien. Elle se détourna et s'enfonça dans les draps. Je pris congés dans un silence de mort, la rage au ventre.

Il se passa quelques heures avant que je ne la vois. Elle m'avait fait appeler. Je partis à sa rencontre dans le jardin. Elle me regarda avancer, sans animosité ou colère, vêtue sobrement d'une robe bleu nuit à brocard. Je fis halte à quelques mètres, détaillant sa silhouette qui s'amincissait, son visage qui se creusait, ses cheveux remontés en chignon dans un ornement floral blanc et savant. Elle me tendit la main, m'invitant à la rejoindre. J'hésitai.

-William, insista-t-elle.

Je ne savais pas lui résister, je lui tendis mon bras en retour et elle glissa le sien sous le mien. Nous avançâmes en silence, longeant les allées fleuries. Le printemps se terminait, l'été amorçait sa naissance. Les barrières entre nous furent balayées quand elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Je suis désolée William.

-Désolée de quoi ?

-De tous les tracas que je te cause.

-Je suis habitué, soupirai-je, avec un peu de légèreté pour ne pas briser cette trêve entre nous.

Elle agrippa mon bras un peu plus fort.

-Comment arrives-tu à en plaisanter ?

-Parce que je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre. Je ne supporte plus de te voir ainsi. Et je me sens responsable. Et je me sens malheureux. Et si je le pouvais notre vie serait bien différente.

Elle me fit face, dubitative.

-Différente ? De quelle manière ? Ta vie ne te plait pas comme elle est ?

-Non. Et à toi non plus à l'évidence.

-Je sais que j'en suis responsable. Je ne suis pas à la hauteur de ce que tu espérais William. Je le vois, je le sais et je ne peux rien y faire. Je lutte, je te le promets mais je n'y arrive pas. Mon cœur nous a trahis.

Elle se livrait enfin à moi avec sincérité, je retrouvais ce qui nous unissait et cela occultait ma douleur. Ses mains dans les miennes, elle les pressait avec ferveur.

-Tu ne mérites pas d'être traité comme je t'ai traité ces dernières semaines. La colère me faisait dériver mais maintenant je ne suis plus en colère.

-Que ressens-tu maintenant ?

-Un vide profond. Un manque cruel.

Elle avait dévié son regard.

-Regarde-moi Blanche.

Elle obtempéra à contrecœur. Il y avait de la gêne.

-Je sais ce que ton cœur recèle.

-Vraiment ?

-Je l'ai toujours su, j'ai juste refusé de l'admettre car cela me rendait hargneux et jaloux et je ne voulais pas te perdre au profit d'un rustre mal dégrossi.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Je l'ignorai.

-Tu as perçu sa douleur et son chagrin sans même connaitre son histoire malheureuse.

-Que sais-tu de son passé ? S'anima-t-elle.

-Il est veuf, sa femme a été assassinée alors même qu'il se remplissait d'alcool dans une taverne miteuse subissant les séquelles de la guerre.

Elle se perdit dans ses pensées. Je devinais où elle était en ce moment. Et moi j'aurais voulu être ailleurs. Mais j'étais son ami avant tout. Je me devais de me conduire comme tel.

-Tu as compris qu'il était comme toi, abimé par la vie et peu confiant, continuai-je. Tu as vu la pureté de l'être, sa force et ses convictions. Vous êtes similaires dans l'âme, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir.

Ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues.

-Cela change-t-il quelque chose William ? Nous avons juré fidélité devant Dieu et nous ne pouvons renier ce lien divin. Il faut que j'accepte cette réalité mais toi es-tu prêt à m'accepter ainsi ?

* * *

La suite dans une semaine.


	4. PARTIE 4

Relecture **Brynamon**.

Merci à **Miss Sadique** pour sa review hautement kiffante! Et à ma soeur pour sa première review dès le premier chapitre.

Avant-dernière partie du point de vue de Blanche-Neige. L'heure des retrouvailles a sonné. J'ai eu d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à écrire cette partie pour tomber juste.

J'alterne volontairement vouvoiement et tutoiement.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**PARTIE 4**

* * *

Dans le jardin royal.

William cherchait ses mots, troublé par mes dernières paroles. Il m'avait percé à jour mais aurais-je dû en être surprise ? Nous nous connaissions depuis toujours et ce que j'avais pris pour de l'amour était en fait une amitié puissante et indéfectible. Je connaissais maintenant réellement le sens du mot amour. Et cet amour se dirigeait vers Eric. Eric qui n'était plus là, qui de toute façon ne m'était pas destiné. Je me le répétais inlassablement depuis des semaines mais cela n'en était pas moins douloureux.

-Je ne veux que ton bonheur Blanche.

-Et moi le tien.

-Nous savons pertinemment que tu n'es pas heureuse.

Il portait sur ses épaules un lourd fardeau : l'échec de notre union. J'étais méprisable de le charger ainsi.

-Je peux essayer, tentai-je sans conviction.

-Essayer ? Tu entends tes paroles ? On ne peut pas essayer d'être heureuse, on ne peut pas essayer d'aimer.

-Mais je t'aime déjà, le contrai-je, c'est juste…

Je me tus. Il m'observa jusque dans les tréfonds de mon âme avec une rare intensité.

-Je t'aime aussi, dit-il finalement.

Il était bon d'entendre cela, il était bon de voir que malgré toutes mes défaillances et mes traitrises mon ami m'aimait encore. Il se pencha et me serra dans ses bras avec tendresse. Toute tension s'envola. Il décala sa joue de la mienne et m'embrassa dans ses larmes, qui finirent par se mêler aux miennes. Un baiser affectueux emprunt de douleur. Je voulus y répondre, sans succès. Son front contre le mien, il murmura :

-J'ai essayé, moi aussi. J'ai essayé d'être à la hauteur, de t'aimer malgré tout, de t'apporter mon soutien mais je suis fatigué de lutter mon ange adoré.

Il se redressa et reprit contenance. J'étais encore sous le choc de ses confidences.

-Je vais aller le chercher et le ramener auprès de toi, décréta-t-il.

-Ne fais pas cela ! Ne va pas te compromettre parce que mon cœur est capricieux.

-Tu ne l'es pas et ton cœur encore moins. Il est temps de remettre les choses à leur vraie place. Je vais de ce pas prévenir mon père.

Je sursautai, réalisant qu'il était très sérieux. Il me tendit la main.

-Allons-y ensemble.

Devant sa conviction, sa détermination, je ne pus que céder. Je le laissai prendre les choses en main parce que je ne savais pas comment il comptait procéder et que j'étais trop confuse pour croire réellement qu'il puisse trouver une solution. Il voulait me ramener Eric mais étais-je en droit de lui infliger cela ? Etais-je en droit d'aimer cet homme ? Etais-je en droit de l'imposer à mes sujets, mon peuple ? Auront-ils confiance en une reine qui ne savait même pas gérer sa vie sentimentale ? Une reine qui agissait par pur caprice de son cœur ?

-N'aies crainte mon ange. Aies confiance en moi.

-J'ai confiance, c'est de moi que je doute.

Il était grave, conscient de mes tourments. Il me tira derrière lui, marchant d'un pas droit et décidé. Nous trouvâmes le Duc en pleine préparation d'un conseil improvisé.

-Majestés, s'inclina-t-il. J'allais vous convier à une réunion imprévue mais nécessaire concernant le renforcement de la Garde Royale. Il devient urgent de renforcer la sécurité du château car j'ai ouïe dire que…

-Cela tombe bien, le coupa son fils sans cérémonie. Nous avons quelque chose à soumettre aux membres du conseil. Quand arriveront les autres ?

-Et bien cela ne saurait tarder.

Il me détaillait avec circonspection. Je déviai, ne voulant nullement laisser transparaitre quoi que ce soit.

-Prenez place, Majestés, ajouta-t-il, résigné.

William me conduisit à ma place et pris siège à mes cotés. Il adoptait assurance et sérénité, j'aurais aimé afficher la même chose. Il me prit la main qu'il porta à sa bouche.

-Tout sera bientôt réglé comme tu le désires.

Il croisa mon regard et me posa une question muette.

-Je ne veux pas te mettre dans une position inconfortable William.

-Ce n'est pas ma question.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre autre chose que les gens affluèrent. La table ovale au complet, William prit sa couronne qu'il laissait toujours dans cette pièce gardée et la posa sur sa tête.

-Une dernière fois, me murmura-t-il.

Il salua les arrivants alors que mon cœur se serrait et j'en fis de même. Ils s'inclinèrent en retour.

-Avant d'aborder l'ordre du jour, je souhaite vous informer d'un évènement nouveau.

Ils attendirent tous. La tension de William était tangible, elle se répercutait sur chacun d'entre nous.

-La Reine et moi souhaitons obtenir l'annulation de notre mariage.

Une clameur se rependit dans la pièce. William ne perdit en rien sa posture rigide et droite, les fixant tour à tour. Moi j'étais estomaquée par son audace. Croyait-il réellement que cela fonctionnerait ? Pourtant l'espoir naquit dans mon cœur.

-Mais que diable William, de quoi parles-tu ?

Son père effaré s'était relevé.

-As-tu perdu l'esprit !

Il utilisait volontairement le tutoiement, ne voulant pas m'inclure dans cette histoire pour mieux éprouver son fils et le manipuler. J'étais déjà prête à lui faire mordre la poussière quand William lui répondit aussi vite :

-Je suis encore votre Roi. Ne l'oubliez pas. Je suis aussi sérieux que la mort. Blanche et moi avons commis une erreur en nous mariant. Nous l'avons fait trop rapidement et par principe, vos principes, Messieurs du Conseil. Mais cela ne nous convient en rien. Nous sommes malheureux de cette situation.

Son père me sonda d'une manière telle que je me sentis souillée. Je restai silencieuse néanmoins pour ne pas dire une chose qui pourrait froisser l'Assemblée et son père, blessant par la-même William.

-« Vous » ne sembliez pas malheureux d'épouser Blanche-Neige, William.

-J'ai suivi votre conseil, père parce que j'aime Blanche de tout mon cœur mais elle reste avant tout mon amie. Et un ami ne pourrait ignorer le chagrin de ses proches. Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai agi comme _vous_ le souhaitiez père, vous m'avez poussé à l'épouser hâtivement, sans réflexion aucune.

Il reprenait les arguments que je lui avais soumis il y a quelques semaines. Je me rendis compte de jusqu'où il était prêt à aller pour moi et ma culpabilité n'en fut que plus vivace et destructrice.

-William, dis-je simplement en constatant la pâleur de son père.

La supplique était sous-jacente et explicite. Il tressaillit, mais ne se retourna pas vers moi.

-Nous n'avons pas consommé ce mariage, avoua-t-il. De ce fait le lien peut être annulé.

Il y eut des murmures. Hammond était liquéfié et William accusait le coup dans une dignité exemplaire. Il leva ses bras au ralenti et ôta sa couronne sous l'indignation des Conseillers présents et la posa sur la table.

-C'est proprement scandaleux, commença l'un d'entre eux.

-C'est une aberration, ajouta un second.

-Nous ne pouvons tolérer une telle attitude, continua un troisième.

-Vous perdez l'esprit, se permit un autre.

Je me redressai, rageusement outrée par tant d'irrespect envers mon ami. Les mots moururent sur leurs lèvres. Ils se renfermèrent et patientèrent, attendant peut-être que je mette fin à tout cela.

-Je suis la seule responsable de cette situation. William ne doit en aucun cas subir vos récriminations. Si vous devez blâmer quelqu'un…

J'ôtai aussi ma couronne sous les exclamations virulentes cette fois mais je n'en avais cure. Je devais soutenir mon ami qui avait pris sur lui le choix de cette décision, pour moi.

-Blâmez moi et démettez-moi de mes fonctions, je vous y autorise.

La couronne posée à coté de celle de William scintillait dans un éclat triste. J'étais triste et honteuse. William esquissa un geste minime de la main vers moi puis se ravisa.

-Voyez ce que la Reine est prête à faire pour protéger l'honneur de son royaume mais ne jugez vous pas cela trop cher payé. Ne vous a-t-elle pas prouvé qu'elle était digne d'être sur ce trône ? De par son sang, son courage, sa ténacité, sa bonté ?

Il y eut un long silence.

-Nous avons besoin d'un souverain. Vous ne pouvez abandonner votre siège, Majesté.

-Je ne souhaite pas l'abandonner, je m'en remets à vous pour juger de la bienséance de conserver ce trône malgré notre décision.

-La Reine continuera de régner mais sans moi, décréta William.

-Auprès de qui alors règnera-t-elle ? S'enquit l'un des conseillers.

William daigna enfin me regarder. Je lui fis un léger signe de tête que son père intercepta.

-Car il y a bien un autre postulant au trône, n'est-ce pas ? Siffla Hammond, décomposé.

Silence.

-William !

Hammond sortait de ses gonds.

-Il suffit ! Le remis-je à sa place. Le royaume peut être dirigé par un seul souverain. Et si ce n'est pas moi, William est le plus apte à prendre la relève. Mon but n'est pas de le déposséder si c'est ce qui vous inquiète.

Alors que William rejetait ma proposition, stupéfait, choqué même, je continuai :

-Ici c'est ma demeure, mon royaume, celui que mon père m'a légué. Mais il n'aurait pas voulu que je me sacrifie pour lui. Faites votre choix, je m'en remets à vous. Je ne m'opposerai pas. Mais si je ne peux être Reine, je veux que William conserve son titre.

Il était ému. Je lui octroyai ma propre gratitude d'un simple sourire. Il m'avait libérée. Je ne l'en aimais que plus.

-Je dois m'absenter quelques jours, à mon retour, j'espère que les choses seront claires.

Je quittai la salle des Conseils, William sur mes pas mais il fut retenu par l'Assemblée.

OoooO

J'étais partie en croisade malgré la désapprobation de William dont j'avais rejeté l'idée qu'il m'accompagne et qui m'avait attribué plusieurs gardes en dernier recours.

-J'espère que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches, mon amie.

S'il était blessé, ou malheureux, il n'en laissa rien paraitre.

-Je te confie mon royaume avec sérénité.

-Promets-moi de revenir.

-Oui, je reviendrai, nous reviendrons.

Je fis d'abord un détour dans le repaire des nains, pour voir Muir et mes autres amis. J'espérais qu'il me guiderait mais il restait prudent dès que cela concernait Eric comme à chaque fois que je l'avais interrogé à ce sujet.

Je parcourus nombre de villages, revêtue d'une armure. Ainsi je me sentais courageuse. Je ne passais pas facilement inaperçue mais beaucoup ignorait qui j'étais. A mon grand soulagement.

J'avais dormi dans des auberges respectables ou moins respectables.

Il était passé par tous les endroits traversés mais personne ne connaissait sa destination. Je commençais à perdre courage après cinq jours sous la chaleur quand j'eus enfin une ébauche de piste. Il était retourné aux origines.

Nous n'étions plus si loin, une semaine s'était écoulée depuis mon départ. Une semaine à penser à ce que j'allais pouvoir lui dire. Je refusais toute pensée négative qui pourrait saper mon moral mais la peur du rejet était tenace et m'empoisonnait.

Aux portes du royaume le plus proche du mien, un royaume dévasté lui aussi par Ravenna et laissé à l'abandon, je fis halte dans le village le plus proche. Dans ce village miséreux, y avait vécu Eric et sa femme. Il ne fut pas compliqué de trouver sa maison. Elle aussi à l'abandon. J'y frappai plusieurs coups sans résultats, le cœur battant.

-Vous l'trouverez à la taverne du p'tit pont.

Je cherchai d'où provenait cette voix, une silhouette se camouflait.

-Où se trouve cette taverne ?

-Tout droit puis à droite après le cimetière.

-Merci Madame.

Enfin je supposai que c'était une femme. Je fus contrariée de remonter à cheval. J'avançai lourdement et me figeai car au loin, je le reconnus. Je descendis et courus en direction du petit cimetière vétuste accolé à un champ. Il était évanoui ? Endormi ? Ivre ? En m'agenouillant près de lui, les effluves de l'alcool me tournèrent la tête.

-Eric…

J'appelai mes gardes pour m'aider à le soulever et le porter jusque chez lui. Je fis une halte devant la pierre tombale où il se trouvait, celle de sa défunte femme. Mon cœur s'alourdit, en communion avec lui, j'avais moi-même perdu des êtres chers.

Je suivis mes gardes. Je n'avais pas imaginé cela comme retrouvailles. Dans sa maison, il fut allongé sur les vieux draps défraichis et mes gardes me firent face dans une attente perplexe. Ils savaient tous qui il était et se demandaient probablement ce que nous faisions ici.

-Vous pouvez rentrer maintenant.

-Nous ne pouvons rentrer sans vous, Majesté.

Je m'attendais à cette réaction, je sortis de ma poche un message marqué du sceau royal que j'avais rédigé avant mon départ dans cette prévision. Je le tendis au plus gradé :

-Remettez cela au Roi, il saura quoi faire.

-Mais ?

-Rentrez maintenant. C'est un ordre.

Je ne haussais jamais le ton, mais j'étais toujours ferme. Ils obtempérèrent doucement. Quand je fus enfin seule, ma tension retomba en regardant par la fenêtre trouble mes hommes s'éloigner dans le jour tombant, je défis mon armure et patientai. La nuit allait être longue. Lasse de ne rien faire, je récupérai quelques provisions même si je n'avais pas réellement faim. Je mangeai machinalement. Je me mis en charge de ranger un peu, malgré la gêne d'être dans cet endroit si intime où j'étais une intruse. Je tirai les rideaux, allumai une bougie. Je fis une toilette sommaire en ayant recueilli de l'eau dans le puits un peu plus bas dans la rue et pris le linge le plus propre pour le rafraichir.

Il n'avait pas bougé, même dans le sommeil, il était malheureux. Il avait souffert et je l'avais encore fait souffrir. Assise à ses cotés, je nettoyais son visage, m'attardant dans ses cheveux plus longs, dans sa barbe plus fournie, sur ses lèvres craquelées. Les rides s'étaient incrustées aux coins de sa bouche et de ses yeux de manière définitive. Il me tardait tant de voir ses yeux.

-Eric.

Je voulais qu'il sache que je ne l'avais pas abandonné à mon tour. Je me penchai dans un élan subit, embrassant la commissure de sa bouche.

-Je suis là.

Il tressaillit mais ne se réveilla pas. Je déposai le linge sur son chevet branlant et m'allongeai près de lui, dans ce lit, atrocement mal à l'aise d'être dans ce lieu sacré qui ne m'étais pas destiné mais incapable de faire autrement. Enveloppée par sa présence, à peine gênée par l'odeur qu'il dégageait, réminiscences de notre rencontre et de notre périple, je m'endormis, rassurée.

OoooO

Je me réveillais je ne sais où. Je balayai du regard la pièce mais il faisait encore sombre. Il y eut un mouvement, je me redressai déjà dans une posture d'attaque. Le rideau fut tiré et il apparut, assis non loin de la fenêtre, colérique et sombre. Mon cœur s'acharnait, compressant ma poitrine : il était là, bien réel, bien réveillé…

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

Sa voix résonna comme un coup de tonnerre. Son accueil glacial ne me surprit pas.

-Je suis venue te chercher Eric.

Il continua de me renvoyer un regard hostile cachant tout le reste de ses émotions. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me regarde ainsi même si j'étais habituée. Mais depuis, nous avions appris à nous connaitre et à nous aimer. Du moins, c'était mon cas. Il avait déjà une gourde en main et s'alcoolisait sans honte dès les premières lueurs de l'aube.

-Tu noies de nouveau ton chagrin.

Je ne le jugeais pas mais il se crispa et je me ratatinai, évitant de subir son courroux. Je fixai le sol à ses côtés en soupirant, je n'étais pas douée pour la diplomatie et le tact.

-Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ?

-Je t'ai cherché et puis j'ai compris que tu étais revenu auprès de ta défunte épouse.

Je voulus mourir sous le regard dont il me gratifia.

-Je vais vous ramener, décréta-t-il, puisque personne ne semble se préoccuper de votre sécurité.

-William sait où je suis.

-Il ne saurait, vous venez d'arriver. A moins qu'il ne soit dehors à vous attendre, railla-t-il.

-Il sait que je suis près de toi. Il sait que c'est là que je veux être.

Il cessa de boire, son geste suspendu.

-Pourquoi es-tu venue fillette ?

Hors du lit, je m'approchai, contrariée par cette appellation qui ne me rappelait pas que de bons souvenirs.

-L'espoir et l'inquiétude m'ont conduite vers toi.

-Vous ne devriez pas vous soucier de moi, Blanche-Neige. Que suis-je finalement ?

Il avala le reste de sa gourde et la jeta. Il me saisit la main que je tendais vers son visage, m'empêchant d'atteindre mon but. Ses tourments étaient revenus, altérant ses traits. Ses yeux d'un vert assombri ne pouvaient cacher ses doutes.

-Tu es celui que j'aime.

Ma voix que je voulus ferme s'était cassée sous l'émotion. Il serra ma main qu'il colla à sa joue rugueuse, un contact indéniablement grisant qui me rappela violemment le manque ressenti ces dernier mois.

-Et qu'est-ce que cela change ?

J'étais anéantie par son rejet. Je voulus récupérer ma main dans une attitude blessée et il me retint encore contre son visage. Ses yeux se fermèrent.

-Pourquoi pensez-vous que je sois parti ?

-Tu avais peur.

-_Non !_

Je sursautai. Il se défit de ma main, se releva et se pencha vers moi sans me toucher pourtant il m'entourait de son halo, un halo passionné et hargneux qui me secoua toute entière.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu sois la risée du royaume. J'étais la tache sur ce tableau idyllique. Un ivrogne incapable de cacher son amour pour toi. Le simple fait de t'aimer est une indécence de part ma condition. Tu es la Reine et tu es unie à un autre qui n'est autre que le fils d'un Duc.

Je secouai la tête, refusant ses paroles dures envers lui-même, et voulus lui expliquer que peu m'importait sa condition mais il me coupa.

-Je ne voulais pas que cela te détruise comme c'est en train de me détruire. Mon but premier est que tu sois heureuse et auprès de William tu l'es. Et tu le seras encore.

Il s'éloigna malgré mes protestations mais il ne m'écoutait plus.

-Nous retournons au château.

OoooO

Il se présenta à moi sous un meilleur jour, une fois rafraichi et changé. Il évitait de me regarder, regroupant quelques affaires et me pria de le suivre. J'avais revêtue de nouveau mon armure après être moi-même passée par sa salle d'eau, je savais que je n'aurais pas gain de cause alors je pris sur moi et obtempérai.

Il avança par un autre chemin, plus direct.

Nous nous arrêtâmes pour manger et nous reposer parce que je l'y forçai. J'étais épuisée, la nuit était tombée. J'avais un reste de provision que nous engloutîmes et je m'allongeai à même l'herbe dans la couverture qu'il m'avait donnée, nullement inquiète parce qu'il était là et qu'il veillerait sur moi. Je repoussai les questions douloureuses. J'avais peur de rentrer au château. Peur qu'il ne reparte en me laissant là-bas. Je me tournai pour l'avoir dans mon champ de vision. Il fixait les flammes, les mains tendues pour se réchauffer. Je voulais qu'il dorme à mes côtés pour profiter de la couverture mais je savais qu'il refuserait. Je le contemplai, le cœur endolori. Il s'était fermé au monde. Et ce, malgré ma présence.

_J'errai dans un rêve tirant vers le cauchemar alors qu'il s'éloignait au loin, j'étais prisonnière en haut du donjon, mon bras tendu vers lui à travers les barreaux. Je l'appelai, il tourna sa tête mais ne me vis pas. _

_« Ne m'abandonne pas ! » Hurlai-je du fond de mes tripes._

J'ouvris les yeux sous la pénombre annonciatrice de l'aube, angoissée. Un feu se consumait, je me rappelai où j'étais et avec qui. Il était toujours là, endormi. Sa seule vue calma mon cœur, je me glissai à ses côtés dans un besoin viscéral. Il ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, déjà aux aguets, prêt à saisir sa hache non loin. Je me blottis contre lui, sans lui laisser la possibilité de me repousser. Je tremblais, anticipant une rupture inéluctable. Il m'avait déjà banni de son cœur. Il avait déjà renoncé. Et c'était une douleur intolérable. J'étais inconsolable et misérable de me mettre ainsi à nu, m'exposant à sa pitié. Une pitié que je ne supporterai pas mais je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de pleurer, le visage enfoui contre son cœur.

Il me serra contre lui rudement, d'une manière qui reflétait tout sauf de la pitié. Il releva mon visage, je ne voyais rien à travers mes larmes. Ce n'était pas plus mal, je perçus son souffle, il n'y avait plus trace d'alcool. C'était presque étrange. Son front contre le mien, je me perdis dans cette étreinte masculine, nouvelle et naturelle. J'étais à ma place, enfin.

Mon chagrin s'atténua doucement. Mon désir inexpérimenté prit le dessus dans la chaleur de ses bras forts et me donna l'assurance et la témérité nécessaire pour chercher ses lèvres. Elles étaient dures et sèches et elles me répondirent cette fois dans une brutalité exaltante. Un baiser tel que je l'imaginais, reflétant ce qu'il était. Je glissai ma main dans ses cheveux, le voulant encore plus près de moi. Il baissait ses barrières, abandonnait toute retenue, sans compromis, approfondissant ce baiser. Son goût familier se propagea, déclenchant des sensations déconcertantes et douloureuses dans mon corps qui tressautait intérieurement. J'avais envie de m'unir à lui de façon plus intime, je tentai de lui faire comprendre, mes mains glissant maladroitement sur ses épaules.

Nous étions seuls, loin de tout, loin de mes obligations, de mon statut, de ma culpabilité. Tout ce qui comptait était là, près de moi. Je pouvais l'aimer sans honte. Je voulais me rassasier, effacer le manque de ces derniers mois. Pourtant il attrapa mes mains et se défit de l'emprise de mes lèvres qui cherchaient à récupérer les siennes, assoiffées. Il parvint à m'échapper, je rouvris les yeux, me bouleversai de tout ce qu'il exprimait. Il était plus malheureux que jamais.

-Je ne pourrai jamais te ramener à William.

* * *

Rien n'est gagné mais les choses progressent.

La rupture entre William et BN peut paraitre fantaisiste mais je l'ai senti bien comme ça.

La fin dans une semaine.


	5. PARTIE 5

Relecture Brynamon.

Merci à **Miss Sadique**, **Wordcollaspsing** et à **Amanda A Fox **pour leur review bien sympa !^^

Dernière partie du point de vue d'Eric. Encore plus compliquée à écrire que la partie 4 mais Ô combien satisfaisante et gratifiante!

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**PARTIE 5**

* * *

Dans les plaines du royaume.

Je n'avais su contrôler mes émotions et maintenant je plongeais en plein ténèbres. Je m'agrippais à elle, incapable de la relâcher. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à la laisser partir, plus maintenant. J'avais eu accès à son âme, une âme pure et lumineuse qui m'attirait, m'enveloppait, me réconfortait, me rassurait. Elle était celle qui avait guéri mon cœur. Et je la tenais serrée contre moi, elle m'appartenait en cette heure. Et l'idée de me séparer d'elle à nouveau était une véritable souffrance.

-Je ne pourrai jamais te ramener à William.

-Tu n'as pas à le faire.

Les premières lueurs de l'aube apparaissaient, je pouvais contempler chacun de ses traits, son visage était ouvert, ses mots sincères. Cela ne fit que m'enfoncer. Elle dégagea sa main, me caressant la joue, tout mon être se transportait dès qu'elle m'effleurait. L'espoir naquit, elle avait ce pouvoir. Je secouai la tête pour ne plus me faire des illusions.

-Tu dois retourner au château. Tu as un royaume à guider. Et un mari qui t'attend.

-William m'attend mais pas pour ce que tu crois. Il a demandé l'annulation de notre mariage.

-Annulation ?

-Il a exposé cette requête au Conseil, notre mariage n'étant pas consommé.

Elle ne s'était pas donnée à lui, je gardai en moi cette réjouissance malvenue.

-Il veut que je sois heureuse et sans toi je ne le suis pas. Je dépéris.

Elle décrivait ce que je vivais au quotidien depuis mon départ.

-William a renoncé à toi ? Laisse-moi en douter.

-William m'aime suffisamment pour le faire.

Je détournai le regard, je n'aimais décidément pas cette affection prononcé pour cet homme. Je n'avais pas voulu le considérer comme un rival mais c'était ce qui s'était passé finalement. Et cette sensation d'infériorité m'avait empêché de me battre. Elle me ramena vers elle d'une simple pression de la main.

-C'est difficile pour moi de quitter mon ami, surtout après ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Pourtant je suis là, comprends-tu ce que cela veut dire ?

J'avais peur de comprendre.

-J'ai renoncé à tout pour toi. Je n'ai peut-être plus de royaume et pourtant je suis heureuse au-delà de toute expression parce que...

-Tu n'as pas fait ça ? M'effarai-je dans un souffle.

Elle allait me maudire une fois la passion des retrouvailles émoussées. Et je ne pourrai le supporter. Elle me jaugea, perplexe.

-Pour toi, je suis prête à tout.

-C'est ce que je constate, vous faites preuve de beaucoup de naïveté et de crédulité sans compter votre sottise !

Je m'extirpai de ses bras et me redressai, furieux. Qu'avait-elle fait ?

-Tu reprends tes distances Eric. Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas une enfant capricieuse, je ne fais pas preuve d'inconscience non plus. Je sais juste où et ma priorité.

-Votre priorité réside en votre royaume, votre peuple a besoin de vous, il ne mérite pas votre défection. Encore moins pour moi.

-Surtout pour toi. Sans toi je ne serai pas là.

Elle persistait à me voir tel que je n'étais pas. Je restai silencieux.

-Pourquoi refuses-tu de l'admettre ? Il m'a fallu du temps à moi aussi pour accepter de lâcher prise, ce n'est pas une décision impulsive comme tu sembles le croire. Et si je suis égoïste de te vouloir à mes côtés alors oui je suis égoïste. Tu m'as ramenée à la vie, nous sommes liés.

-Cela n'est en rien vérifié.

-Tu ne saurais le nier.

-Et même si c'était le cas, cela ne doit pas être la raison de votre dévouement envers moi.

-Dévouement !

Elle se redressa à son tour, m'obligea à la regarder. Elle brillait de mille éclats. Je retrouvai cette femme combattive dirigeant ses hommes dans la guerre contre la Reine noire.

-Si tu m'as ramenée à la vie c'est parce que mon cœur t'avait déjà choisi. Je ne l'avais juste pas compris. Et toi non plus visiblement.

Mon cœur fit un bond, se compressa puis se détendit. Elle avait su trouver les mots. Mais devais-je pour autant la priver de son royaume ? Son peuple, ses terres, ils avaient besoin d'elle pour guérir.

-Il faut renoncer, décrétai-je.

Ces mots à peine murmurés me brisaient déjà. Elle ne répondit pas, murée dans un silence qui accentua mon mal-être. C'était d'autant plus difficile qu'elle s'offrait à moi sur un plateau. Mais je devais la dissuader de cette folie.

-Je te décevrai, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de confiance et…

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, me donnant son dos.

-Tu as peut-être raison. Mon peuple ne mérite pas que je l'abandonne pour quelqu'un qui ne sait que fuir, un lâche.

Cela fit mouche. Je l'attrapai par le bras.

-Je ne suis pas lâche.

Je n'étais pas dupe de sa manœuvre pourtant cela fonctionnait avec brio. J'étais en colère.

-Alors bats-toi avec moi, insista-t-elle avec ferveur de nouveau devant moi. Affrontons cela ensemble. Faisons face à l'adversité comme nous l'avons toujours fait et cesse de te dénigrer.

Je la serrai contre moi, un peu perdu. Sa flamme m'atteignait, me galvanisait, me faisait me sentir plus haut que je ne l'étais réellement.

Elle releva la tête, chercha mon regard, attendit avec espoir.

-Bien, je ferai ce que tu voudras fillette.

Elle m'enserra le cou vivement, m'embrassant avec la même fièvre que précédemment. Je m'abandonnai à elle encore avec en plus la certitude que je méritais son affection. Bouleversé par la douceur et la saveur de ses lèvres, enivré par la témérité de sa langue qui réclamait encore et encore, je la serrai fort. Si fort que je craignis de la casser en deux. Je devinai son corps gracile sous cet accoutrement masculin, cela amplifia un désir déjà bien présent. Elle soupira, m'emportant dans son paradis et puis son ventre grogna…

…et nous éclatâmes d'un petit rire.

-Tu as faim ?

-Je suis affamée.

Elle rougit, je compris le double sens de sa phrase mais me retint d'accepter ce qu'elle suggérait.

-Allons nous restaurer.

OoooO

Nous étions installés dans la taverne la plus potable du coin. Elle avait remis son armure et noué ses cheveux en une tresse unique. Elle restait discrète, ne voulant nullement être reconnue. Une femme nous installa dans le recoin de la taverne et cinq minutes plus tard nous posa deux plats aux odeurs savoureuses. Mon estomac aussi se réveilla. Nous attaquâmes notre repas avec entrain. Il ne me fallut que peu de temps pour tout engloutir. Face à face, je cherchai un moyen de m'occuper l'esprit pour cesser de la contempler. Chaque morceau qu'elle amenait à sa bouche me remplissait d'envie. Mon esprit m'engageait sur des sentiers dangereux, me prodiguant des pensées inavouables. J'avais tant rêvé d'elle, encore et encore, l'aimant comme un fou, la désirant charnellement.

-Eric !

Elle m'avait pris en flagrant délit, ses yeux écarquillés exprimaient nombre d'émotions, elle déglutit, rougit violemment. J'étais mortifié de l'en trouver que plus désirable. Je détournai le regard, puis me levai pour aller rechercher à boire, notre pichet d'eau était vide. Au comptoir, je pris mon temps pour me reprendre et puis le silence subit me fit froid dans le dos. Je repris le chemin de ma table, des hommes barraient le passage, deux tournés vers moi dans une posture de gardes et le troisième, le plus grand, un brun à l'allure miteuse, penché vers elle.

Je voulus forcer le passage, mais les deux gars édentés ricanèrent et sortirent leur lame. Bien entendu, ma hache était au coin sous la table. Blanche-neige se redressa, repoussant la main hasardeuse du gars et le frappa du manche de son épée en plein visage. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, je profitai de l'agitation provoqué par son geste inconsidéré pour désarmer le premier gars et mettre un coup de pied dans l'estomac de l'autre. Je continuai avec un coup de poing dans les côtes et un coup de genou dans le visage, et un de moins. L'autre se jetait déjà sur moi, je perçus une douleur fulgurante mais je n'en fis aucun cas et dans une prise nette, je rabattis son bras derrière lui dans un craquement qui le fit hurler. Celui qu'elle avait agressé se redressa enfin, le visage en sang mais elle avait sorti son épée et le menaçait, la pointe de celle-ci sur sa jugulaire. Son front plissé, ses sourcils froncés, ses yeux glacés indiquaient qu'elle était prête à passer à l'acte. Les yeux du grand gaillard sortirent de ses orbites, il la supplia de l'épargner. Elle recula jusqu'à moi et m'ordonna de relâcher mon prisonnier tout en rangeant son épée. Je protestai. Le brun se baissa, soulagé.

-Allons-nous-en Eric.

Elle partait déjà vers le comptoir et régla la note sous mes yeux éberlués. Le malfrat continuait de gigoter sous ma prise douloureuse.

-Lâche-le ! Entendis-je alors qu'elle quittait ce lieu, une miche de pain sous le bras.

Je le repoussai donc sur son acolyte, qui tenait son nez dans sa main. Ils tombèrent en arrière dans un grand fracas, je courus à sa suite.

-Nous risquons des représailles si nous ne sévissons pas.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Il faut montrer sa force pour se faire respecter.

-N'est-ce pas ce que nous venons de faire ?

-Non. De plus tu es une fille, leur égo en a pris un sacré coup. Ils vont vouloir se venger.

-Charmant, soupira-t-elle. Dans ce cas, partons vite, ne leur laissons pas le temps de nous suivre. Il est hors de question que je retourne là-dedans pour humilier qui que ce soit.

Elle se figea en fixant le sol. Je suivis son regard, il y avait des gouttes de sang. Elle attrapa mon bras, je ressentis enfin la douleur de la blessure. La lame du scélérat avait traversé la maille de mon gilet en cuir épais laissant apparaitre une blessure profonde à l'avant-bras.

-Il faut soigner ta blessure.

-Non, il faut partir maintenant si tu veux que nous évitions un face à face des plus déplaisants.

OoooO

Nous avions chevauché avec acharnement, je connaissais bien ces terres, je sus dévier notre route sans la perdre de vue, passant par des chemins laissant peu de traces. Le soir arriva, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de dormir à la belle étoile mais elle était éreintée et nous étions à des kilomètres d'une habitation, en pleine montagne.

Elle mangea le peu de pain qu'il nous restait et s'endormit près de moi en toute confiance. Mon bras me lançait mais je me tus, résistant à l'appel de la boisson. Elle m'avait fait un garrot, essayant encore de me convaincre de trouver un soigneur au plus vite. J'avais tourné cela en plaisanterie, plaisanterie dont elle n'avait pas aimé l'humour alors je lui avais promis qu'à l'aube nous partirions vers le village le plus proche.

Je tentai de rester éveillé pour surveiller nos arrières. Nous étions encore à un jour et demi du royaume. Je devais la ramener à bon port quoi que cela m'en coûta. Les flammes me bercèrent et le sommeil m'emporta malgré moi.

Je me réveillai assez tard, le soleil était déjà haut. J'étais serein et je savais à qui je le devais. Je regardai dans sa direction. Elle remua mais ne se réveilla pas. Elle était exténuée. Je l'avais vu à travers ses traits creusés. Etais-je vraiment à l'origine de son état amaigri ? Je lui caressai les cheveux, un geste réfréné tant de fois. Je n'avais jamais pu lui montrer de la réelle tendresse. Maintenant je m'autorisai à le faire pendant qu'elle sommeillait, sans témoin. Le temps s'écoula ainsi, dans un bonheur parfait. Et puis je remarquai son léger sourire, à peine frémissant, sur le coin de ses lèvres. Je mis fin à mes marques d'affection.

-N'arrête pas.

-Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, Blanche-Neige.

Elle soupira, contrariée. Elle se renfonça contre moi.

-Ça c'est ce que tu dis.

J'étais entre le rire et l'émerveillement. Et puis la peur revint en repensant aux évènements de la veille, une peur sournoise et tortueuse : la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et de ne pas savoir la protéger. Elle redressa la tête et m'observa. J'avais cette impression dérangeante qu'elle lisait en moi comme un livre ouvert.

-J'ai des appréhensions aussi, mais je les mets de cotés.

-Comment tu réalises cette prouesse ?

-Je te regarde et je sais que je suis en sécurité et que j'agis pour le mieux. Nous veillons l'un sur l'autre.

Elle parvenait à me convaincre si facilement, me communiquant sa confiance, dans une logique connue que d'elle-même. Ma poitrine s'allégea pour de bon. Un changement s'opéra dans ma chair, me rendant une étincelle de vie concrète et durable. Elle me sourit timidement puis avec plus d'ouverture, témoin de ce changement. Il était si bon de la voir heureuse et me dire que j'étais celui qui la rendait ainsi me bouleversait.

Ses lèvres étaient déjà près des miennes, j'étais dans l'attente. Elle était moins téméraire que la veille, elle n'osait franchir le cap.

-Te voilà donc plus sage.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de me répondre que des hommes surgirent de nulle part, nous encerclant. Je pris ma hache sur le côté, et ce geste brusque raviva ma douleur. Luttant pour ne pas la lâcher malgré la douleur lancinante, j'étais déjà en position d'attaque, la maintenant derrière moi, dos à moi, elle avait son épée en main mais aucune protection, son armure était au sol. La peur chercha un chemin, je la renvoyai au loin. Je l'avais vue à l'œuvre, je devais croire en sa capacité à se défendre.

Je reconnus les malfrats de la veille.

-Bande de vermines ! Criai-je, écœuré.

-Comment osez-vous menacer votre Reine ! S'écria-t-elle.

Il y eut un flottement, j'hoquetai, effrayé par sa franchise pas forcément judicieuse. Ils ricanèrent finalement, ne la croyant pas. Ou plutôt ils s'en fichaient à vrai dire. Ils étaient quatre cette fois, il y avait un bonhomme immense à leur côté. Ce n'était pas insurmontable, me persuadai-je. Je reculai pour forcer Blanche-neige à être à l'abri, loin de leur vision, elle résista.

-Je ne les laisserai pas te faire du mal, décréta-t-elle.

-Voyez ça les gars, normal qu'elle s'batte à sa place, c'est elle qui porte la culotte !

Ricanements. Je ne tombai pas dans son piège grossier même si j'en étais blessé. Je raffermis ma prise sur ma hache, jaugeant chacun d'entre eux.

-Lui au moins est assez intelligent pour reconnaitre la valeur d'une personne, siffla-t-elle, qu'elle soit une femme ou un homme lui importe peu, il réagit en conséquence et rien que pour cela, il est bien au-dessus du commun.

Je n'eus pas le temps de savourer cette tirade des plus flatteuses qu'elle fit volte-face, un objet argenté siffla dans l'air atteignant l'un des gars en plein cœur, il s'effondra sous leurs yeux effarés et j'en profitai à nouveau (qu'est-ce qu'elle était douée pour créer la confusion!) pour attaquer le grand brun, qui semblait être à la tête du groupe. Je n'eus pas le temps d'atteindre ma cible, il envoya les deux autres sur moi et malgré des coups de hache virulents, je n'en mis qu'un seul hors d'état de nuire, et n'eus pas suffisamment le dessus pour empêcher le chef de s'attaquer à elle, par derrière alors qu'elle essayait de m'aider. Il attrapa son cou de son bras, je fis un bond en avant pour la libérer mais un coup violent en plein thorax me cloua au sol, coupant ma respiration. Je distinguai vaguement l'éclat d'un poignard mais l'assaillant s'effondra sur moi, son poids accentua mes difficultés à respirer. Je cherchai à comprendre ce qui se passait, la cherchant aussi du regard, terrorisé à l'idée qu'il lui ait fait du mal sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Je repoussai difficilement le poids de l'homme affalé sur moi.

Le cours des choses s'était inversé, une petite main m'aida à me relever tandis que je reconnaissais Bate, je vis les autres nains menaçant le chef assez brutalement, le forçant à s'éloigner de ma reine.

-Heureusement qu'on était sur vos traces, se moqua mon ami.

Mais je le l'écoutais pas, saisis par un geste malencontreux du brigand qui plutôt que de fuir, se jeta littéralement sur Blanche-Neige. Quatre lames le transpercèrent. Le sang gicla de sa bouche avant que ses yeux deviennent vitreux et qu'il s'effondre au sol. Je vacillai à mon tour en arrière, mal en point et nauséeux mais soulagé. Et puis je chutai. La dernière chose que je vis fut le visage anxieux de ma reine qui avait amorti ma chute, empêchant l'arrière de ma tête de toucher le sol de manière brutale.

OoooO

-Enfin tu te réveilles.

Le visage tant aimé se profila, devint distinct. Merveilleusement angélique. Je voulus parler mais ma bouche pâteuse m'en empêcha, je gargouillai à la place. Elle se leva et revint avec un grand verre d'eau. Je me redressai en position assise avec un peu de mal, je n'avais pas de maillot. J'avais du mal à respirer, j'étais courbaturé. Mon bras était en écharpe et entouré de bandage. J'avais des hématomes sur l'abdomen. Bon sang ! J'étais bien amoché !

Elle m'aida à boire, et une fois ma soif étanchée, seulement là, je fis visuellement le tour de l'endroit où je me trouvai. Je reconnus l'ancienne chambre de ma reine où jadis je l'avais regardée dormir.

-Oui nous sommes de retour chez nous, Eric.

-Mais comment… ?

Je refoulai mon appréhension d'être ici.

-Tu es resté inconscient cinq jours.

-Cinq… cinq jours ! M'écriai-je.

-Tu étais fiévreux, tu aurais pu perdre ton bras.

Elle ne parvint pas à camoufler sa détresse.

-Tu aurais pu y laisser la vie par la même occasion.

-Tu m'as sauvée encore…

-Non, nos amis nous ont sauvés et ramenés. J'étais incapable de tourner rond, te sachant au plus mal. J'ai déjà perdu tant d'êtres chers, je n'aurais pas pu…

Ses yeux brillaient déjà de larmes contenues.

-Pardonne-moi, murmurai-je.

Je supportais mal son accablement. Ma main effleura sa joue, elle l'attrapa de sa propre main et s'enfonça dedans. Que cela était bon. Je l'attirai vers moi, ma main puis mon bras s'était glissé derrière sa nuque.

-Cela est fort peu raisonnable, protesta-t-elle, alors que je grimaçai.

Mais je la voulais près de moi. Elle allait céder quand un coup vigoureux frappé à la porte cassa notre intimité.

-Entrez ! Dit-elle en reculant.

Je pensais voir une des filles ou Greta mais ce fut William qui entra. Il était tel que je l'avais laissé. Il porta sur moi le même regard méfiant malgré un sourire minimaliste et forcé que je ne lui rendis pas. Nous nous toisâmes un instant, j'étais incapable de deviner ses pensées.

-Bonjour Chasseur, comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Bien. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène !

J'étais dans la peur qu'il me la prenne. J'étais à la limite de la grossièreté, il se raidit, plissant les yeux. Blanche-Neige attrapa ma main pour m'inciter au calme.

-Le Conseil te demande Blanche. Une urgence.

Il lui exposa le problème, je l'entendis soupirer tandis que sa main lâchait la mienne.

-Eric ?

Je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas quitté William des yeux, tendu. Je reportai mon attention sur elle, reprit confiance face à son amour irradiant presque de manière indécente.

-Pardonnez-moi ma reine.

-Ne soyez pas si formel, Chasseur, car bientôt vous serez roi.

William avait énoncé ce fait froidement mais avec le plus grand sérieux. Je ne savais plus que penser.

-Nous en parlerons à mon retour, intervint-elle, je dois m'absenter pour des choses urgentes. Repose-toi mon doux amour.

Elle m'avait forcé à me rallonger, ses mains sur mon torse me firent frissonner. Elle glissa ensuite ses doigts dans mes cheveux, puis dans ma barbe et ils terminèrent sur ma bouche que je devinais gercée. Mon cœur martelait, j'étais au supplice.

Un raclement de gorge nous ramena à la réalité. Elle s'éloigna trop vite, s'accrochant à son bras. Ils franchirent le seuil ainsi, cela me rappela leur relation. Cette vision de leur complicité avait hanté mes nuits. Je marmonnai dans ma barbe, anxieux. Avant de refermer la porte, elle me dédia le plus beau sourire au monde. Un sourire plein de promesses.

OoooO

Deux jours plus tard, je fis mon introduction. Un moment redouté, mais je fis bonne figure pour ne point embarrasser ma reine.

-Sois toi-même, m'avait-elle conseillé. Ils ne pourront que t'aimer.

Elle me tendit la main, et me présenta à sa cour. Il y eut des murmures suivi d'un long silence. Ma tête était nue, mes cheveux raccourcis, j'étais rasé de près. J'étais royalement vêtu et mal à l'aise mais j'avais fait un effort pour elle qui (de ses propres mots) avait souligné que si elle devait se coltiner des froufrous, je le devais aussi.

Soudain devant le visage de ces gens (dont j'en reconnaissais certains), plus curieux que dégoûtées ou outragées, je retrouvai la force qui me caractérisait.

-Je ne souhaite aucunement m'imposer, vous avez déjà eu un roi, je ne compte pas le remplacer, dis-je en balayant la foule du regard. Je suis déjà assez angoissé d'être le Commandant suprême des armées. Un titre lourd sur mes petites épaules de Chasseur mais que je vais honorer en veillant sur la Reine et sur vous tous au péril de ma vie.

Un premier applaudissement s'éleva parmi la foule, une silhouette se faufila au travers et William apparut, l'ébauche d'un sourire sur les lèvres. Il avait pourtant dit qu'il ne viendrait pas, qu'il devait repartir avec le Duc Hammond. Celui-ci aussi était là, en retrait impénétrable. D'autres applaudissements suivirent, mais je ne voyais que William, approchant, la main tendue vers moi. J'acceptai cette réconciliation.

-Prends soin d'elle… Eric.

OoooO

Nous avions eu un mariage très intime, en comité restreint (avec nos petits amis entre autres et Greta). Ce même comité se posta devant la chambre royale, la même qu'auparavant, pourtant c'était le dernier de mes soucis alors que je la serrais dans mes bras et qu'elle se hâtait de me déshabiller, sa bouche déjà à la conquête de chaque parcelle de mon corps qu'elle dénudait.

-N'est-ce pas à moi de procéder ? Soufflai-je, déjà dans un autre monde.

Elle s'arrêta pour m'offrir un visage radieux.

-Si, mais tu sais bien que c'est moi qui porte la culotte.

Elle rit, pleine de malice. Je la renversai sur le lit brutalement, me languissant de la vision de cette poitrine se soulevant avec frénésie.

-Ça c'est ce que nous allons voir, _Majesté_.

Elle soupirait déjà, impatiente, haletante, se mordant les lèvres. Cette bouche était un appel à la damnation.

-Faites cela bien mon cher Commandant, parce que les murs ont des oreilles…

Ses iris d'une clarté lumineuse où se reflétaient les lueurs des bougies m'offraient un accès direct à son âme, je me trouvai face à son appréhension mêlée d'exaltation.

-… et que c'est ma première fois.

* * *

C'était bien sympa. J'ai fait à ma sauce. J'espère que cela vous a plu aussi. A bientôt. Clarisse.

Et j'attends votre avis !


End file.
